


Lightning Ahead

by fibonaccist, zigavon



Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Appleverse, M/M, anyway don't sext your boyfriend when he's out planting bombs it's rude, futuristic text logs, sexting gone predictably wrong rather quickly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-05
Updated: 2017-10-05
Packaged: 2019-01-09 08:58:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12273144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fibonaccist/pseuds/fibonaccist, https://archiveofourown.org/users/zigavon/pseuds/zigavon
Summary: Revolution is interrupted by hormones, which are interrupted by idealism, which is interrupted by contrariness, which is... well, you get the idea. Blake is filled with erratic liberty and Avon is filled with scolding. Zigavon, as usual, is my Avon. ♥





	Lightning Ahead

**Author's Note:**

> an exercise in TFLN prompts and a not-quite-AU, not-quite-divergent, ....thing. here, the boys are one in uni and one probably uni drop-out. this thing is ours and we love it and if you like it, that is cool too.

_[Untrace shell initiated.]_  
_[Dynamic connection protocol initiated.]_  
_[Connection established.]_

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : I'm craving your dick and a microwave pizza

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : Well you'll have to crave a little longer, i'm running with a circuit under the dome. those things are going to be the death of you, you know

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Your dick? Probably.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : ...there are multiple instances of my dick?

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : If there *were*, then my reply remains unchanged.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : and yet the context would be drastically different

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : ...Perhaps.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Either way, I am starved.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : well make one of your infernal pizzas then. the last i knew, you weren't helpless.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Sometimes I think your skull is as thick as something else I could mention.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : I was not talking about food.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : and sometimes i think you don't give a damn about my *skull*. i told you i can't be there right now. we're installing under london dome, not haverford.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : If that's what you want to think. Just remember to run *before* the roof caves in.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : it's on our to-do list, i assure you.

_(like 9 seconds later because he can't leave well enough alone)_

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : what am i supposed to do about it anyway? and what are you playing at, we've been planning this movement for weeks and you knew that, i TOLD you that.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : You had, yes. And I have told you repeatedly, for weeks, that the entire idea was stupid.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : and i have informed you just as repeatedly that it's not stupid. granted it's crude, but it's the only option we have to set back the experiment plant until we can think of something better. if you had a better idea, maybe you should have spoken up about it instead of spewing your baseless nagging!

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Baseless? The structure that supports the underground portions of dome in most places is crude, at best. Leftover from when they initially built the basework. There has not been a lot of replacement work on it, because there are not many idiots willing to venture down there to risk their lives in such a manner. Even the reinforced service tunnels meant for Federation and labour-grade workers flood more than occasionally.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Maybe you should have *asked*.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : we're aware of the foundation's structural integrity, it's what we're banking on and what i'm protecting the rest of them from. why do you think they wanted me in this group in the first place? fortification and repair were what the administration originally tried to condition me for, remember?

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : honestly, i would have been happy to ask if you'd indicated you had input, rather than INTERRUPTING ME FROM THE START TO TELL ME HOW STUPID I WAS

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Since when does my input on your 'missions' matter? I am supposedly wasting my time in the enemy's education system, remember?

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : what the hell are the quotations supposed to mean? you want me to take your climb to the higher echelons of hell to heart, but you can't be bothered to do the same for for a goal that would free you to make whatever demands of me you'd like on a basic frequency without fear of consequence? that's rich kerr, very rich.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : for the record, your input would be invaluable if you'd ever bother to give it.

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : The quotations designated a lack of a better term. Stop jumping to conclusions, Blake. Hell it may be in some respects, but it is fortunate that I didn't choose to become a historian.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : ...

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : just as fortunate that i did, i suppose

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : Let me know when you have finished down there?

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : naturally. and then do you still want me over there, or should i return to camp...?

_Untraced-1 [K]_ : No, I want you here.

_Untraced-2 [R]_ : done. i'll heat up a hundred pizzas for you.

_[Untraced-2 has disconnected.]_  
_[Connection terminated.]_  
_[Dynamic connection protocol terminated.]_  
_[Untrace shell terminated.]_  
_[Untrace shell data destroyed.]_


End file.
